BLUE STEEL
by Captain Saint 1st
Summary: Some stupid idiot thought it would be a great idea to send me to be reborn in 'my hero academia' anime while giving me the quirk to become a humanized version of the Yamato class super battle ship, how the hell can I possibly be a hero when you have 18 inches barrels of pure hell


**BLUE STEEL**

Some stupid idiot thought it would be a great idea to send me to be reborn in 'my hero academia' anime while giving me the quirk to become a humanized version of the Yamato class super battle ship, how the hell can I possibly be a hero when you have 18 inches barrels of pure hell

So I was heading back to my apartment after work in a restaurant at 10 pm at night minding my own business till a person came up to me with a flyer saying that some really powerful person wanted me have it as it was notice award.

I don't know what I did to get an award but when I read it, it all sounded like complete rubbish that was congratulating me for being randomly selected for some wired project that would change my world and some other unknown bonuses that would come from it.

It immediately went into the nearest trash can I could find as it all sounded like a scam and I do not like scams.

Then, that's when reality became funky.

Time stopped, the people stopped moving, as did the cars and flying birds.

Then everything just went dark.

There was nothing just pitch black darkness.

And I couldn't feel a thing, I felt nothing, I smelt nothing and I tasted nothing, I heard nothing but a silent high pitch ring that was faint.

I was just there somewhere in that darkness helpless, trapped in a void with nothing.

I had no clue as how this happened nor a thought of why, I don't remember doing anything evil to anyone nor causing harm.

This void made me want to cry, but I couldn't, I wanted to scream in madness, but I had no mouth, I tried to thrash about but I had no feeling of my body.

I had nothing but my mind and thoughts

And so I thought about any possible reason to this darkness happening, but I came up blank

After some time of trying to figure out what happened.

I felt something.

No more accurately I first heard something, not anything solid but a mumble, like someone was talking but another noise was making it sound garbled.

That was when I started feeling.

My body was strange, it was numb, I only managed the slightest of twitches but what I got from that movement was that there were things in me, I tried to feel them and they felt like lines of some sort.

The next thing I felt was my heart beat, which was a relieving sound to hear again, I felt myself breathing again as well though near my mouth and nose it felt like I had a mask on.

Then I realized that I was floating in water.

Opening my eyes I see that the water was a green sort of colour and very murky as I could barely see the glass in front of me.

I felt myself panic my heart and breathing increasing I tried to thrash with all my might but I only felt how small my space actually was.

I was in a glass tube filled with water of some kind, I had small tubes in my skin pumping who knows what kind of drugs and I had a breathing mask on.

I had no idea what kind of sick trick this was but I hared a bit of louder mumbling and some noise of beeps that I couldn't describe.

I felt something being forced in me via the injected tubes and then my panic attack started coming down, my heart and breathing returned to normal but my mind was going hazy, I honestly didn't want to go back to the darkness that I felt for so long but no matter how hard I tried to stay awake I ultimately failed and so darkness came back to my mind.

I don't know how much time has past since then, but every few times I woke up to pain upon my body, the feeling of inner damage and pulsing pain from my back and feet, and often I'd here some mumbling near my tube.

Thoughts came into my mind while time passed many of them regarded my situation, I thought why I was taken from the life I had, why was forced to endure this hell of motionless, this life of pain. I believed I was kidnapped by an unknown organisation and was being experimented on.

But for how long have I been experimented on, why were they modifying me and for what reason?

I had no answers only wild thoughts of why?

However one day I found out why I was here, it was a day where my suffering came to an end, where I was freed from the hell I was forced in.

But it was also the worst day of my life, it was a day were I got the answers where I was and how far away from home I truly was from, and I didn't like it one bit.

It was a pain day, I awoke to pain.

It was a day when they finished ether their experiments or modifying me some more, this time my skin was where I felt the pain the most, from my toes to the top of my head, I felt my skin on fire, and while I didn't cry having become accustomed to the pain for gods knowns how long I still felt it and grimaced every time I stretched my skin.

Aside from the pain I noticed that the murkiness of the green water was, surprisingly clear for its tone, the area around my tube was covered in pitch black darkness, the only light was coming from my tank, but I could tell the I was in a very large room and could faintly see tables and machinery around the place.

But what caught my attention was a tall muscular looking man in a black business suit standing in the darkness of the room, his features completely blackened so as far I could tell he was just a large man in the shadows.

"ah, how wonderful, you seem to have much more intelligence than my other creations, truly interesting"

'his, other, HES the one in charge the REASON for my hell' I would of moved to try and break out of the tank but the pain I was still feeling on my skin while lessening was still intense so I just settled with an intense glare.

Oddly though I felt like his face shifted into a smirk

"truly interesting, you understand me despite only being 12 months old but looking like a 10 yr. old with no education at all" I blinked and lift a brow in confusion.

'12 months, I'm 34 not 12 months' his smirk seemed to transfer into a grin "most surprising to manage an actual response, much more than the Norms" that last word was strangely familiar

The man in the shadows then took several steps forward towards the tank I was in, but his figure was much larger than I expected it to be as I eyed him but soon as he stepped into the light, I felt my heart beating a bit rapidly and my breath hitching and eyes widening in fear as I soon fully recognize the man in front of me.

"Oohh, what's the matter, what with that scared look in your eyes" his eyes, his face, that smile

'ALL FFOR O-ONE' I thought despairingly, the 1st villain, the biggest, the most power-fullest and most feared villain of all time was staring at me his eyes.

No he had no eyes it was just skin were they were supposed to be.

'How was he here, how was he real, how does he ev-' my mind stop's for a bit, recalling memories, going back in time to that flyer that was given to me

I was randomly selected by an unknown really powerful person for a project that would change my world.

Change my world.

This is not my world.

'No, nonono, this can't be true, I cant be in an anime, its SUPPOSE to be FAKE, made up by random people for entertainment, this can't be REAL, I can't be his, to be HIS lab rat' I tried to calm my racing heart, I tried to not fear, I tried not to fear for the monster in front of me was watching me, observing me, I couldn't look away, his presence made the glass barrier between me and him none existent.

I was facing down death and I feared what would happen if I made one single move, one action, one outcome that could kill me or something much worse.

 **RUMBLE**

There was a quake that snapped me out of my fear induced trance and villain who was staring at me

I watched as the dust fell from the ceiling and the light flicked slightly.

All For One didn't seem startled, he just calmly reached into his suits indie pocket and took out a phone tapped a few buttons on it before staring at it for a while.

He scowled at it, what he saw I don't know but a small glance I caught from him looking at me he breathed a sigh before putting away his phone, he then walked to the side of my tank were a panel was that I didn't notice.

"looks like were testing combat capabilities early it seems" as he spoke he only pressed once before I heard whirring of machinery

"I wish we could of done this at a later date but it seems we have uninvited guests" he started walking away back into the darkness as he went farther away I noticed that two metal claw arms came from above my tank and two below emerge from the side and grabbed hold of my arms and legs securing me in place, then the water started draining and gravity started taking hold.

I had a sense of vertigo as my sense that were largely numbed were coming back to me and I had a mother of headaches

 **RUMBLE BOOM RUMBLE "SMASH" QUAKE**

the quakes were even louder and from the sound of it, it was like a battle was going on outside of wherever here was.

Then I felt pain along different areas of my body as the small tubes that were hooked inside me all came out at the same time, I hissed in pain as they shot out, the irritating side of that happening now was that the holes they left in me now started leaking my blood out that looked like a black oily substance.

My mind started panicking and fearing at what was happening, I was bleeding a black substance

My blood was black and from the smell, I smelt a vapor that reminded me of fuel

My panic increased a bit at the thought that All For One replaced my blood for oil, as oil is flammable and here I am in a machine that could light a fuse and blow me up.

Then the mask that was supplying me air broke off clattering on the ground.

Taking a breath the air tasted stale, it was clean air the type that you tasted in hospitals, but this place was anything but a hospital

Then below me the metal floor gave way and on metal hooks rose machinery contraptions.

I spied what was on them. I saw 3 triple turreted big cannons that like a world war 2 battleships main gun, 2 more triple turreted smaller canons, a rig looking backpack and further below were a pair of metal rotary blades attracted to a frame that looked like shoes or something and rail like thing with a small plane that looked like a drone.

The shoe things were picked up by two more appearing machine arms shoving them onto my feet.

I watched in horror at what occurred next, my feet and the shoes melded of sorts, melting into each other to fuse where flesh and steel became one.

I felt it but it was like something beyond me, like how soft sand grinned as your feet stepped on it, but to have it fuse to you and then have an sensation of something new was just…just alien.

Next came the rig back pack, it was carried behind my back, the same thing that happened to my feet happened as well as a new feeling of something came to my senses, then 3 big metal arms and 2 small ones extended out of the rig that was on my back.

The rail thing with the drone then was placed on as well only compacting into the rig I didn't feel much from it but I could feel them like my organic arm but I had five new ones.

Lastly the cannons were moved and were positioned at the new metal arms and welded on to them, the feeling made me gasp as I felt the burning sensation and hearing sparks that sounded like welders, I bit my tongue and tasted my black oil blood surprisingly not making me sick to my stomach even though I should be.

The burning feeling faded and I felt the new attachments, I could rotate them, raise individual turrets up and down, move them into different angles, I felt my felt, I felt the metal rotor blades on my Achilles heel spinning.

And scarily my mind was given information of the ammo of my guns, my big 3 loaded with 30 AP 37 HE and 12 APCR 45 caliber type 94 shells, and for my 2 smaller ones 48 AP 56 HE 6.1 inch type 89 shells.

My skin wasn't skin, it was my Armour, 407mm or 16 inch's thick Armour compacted into what was my skin. My supposed speed on land and sea 50km/h.

My weight was 71, 659 tons

'I, I'M NOT FAT, how could I possibly weigh that much'

Before I could think about my apparent overweightness, the ceiling exploded as what made the roof came smashing down.

The explosion from it kicked up a lot of wind to push a lot of dust in the area, so much that my vision was impaired.

" **SMASH** "

A huge torrent of pressurized wind blew all the dust away in a hurricane gale, It was so powerful I struggled to maintain my position, hell if it weren't for the metal arms holding me in place I'm sure I would have been blown away.

However the entire lab was trashed as the hole in the roof gave way to the sunlight which helped light up the room some more.

But in the middle of that were two figure that had me stop and stare in awe as well a bit of fear created in as well for seeing another character who I recognized with only confirmed more of why early thoughts of being far away from home.

There wrestling for control against All For One was the number one hero of this world, All Might

He was as muscular and large as All For One, only garb in a form fitting blue red and yellow suit that made his hero costume, his face was not smiling like he would normally do, instead it was full of rage and primal ferocity all directed at All For One.

"that's not a very heroic look you have there, isn't it eh, All Might" despite struggling against All Might All For One was had a mocking smirk covering his lips

Two of them then broke off then at a lighting speed charged each other fist colliding causing a shock wave causing another torrent of air to throw debris everywhere, a slab of rock smashed into my chest causing me to yelp but I didn't feel any pain just a splash of something but the remains of said rock hit the top metal arms holding me up, it completely wrecked them, causing all my weight to snap the lower ones in half and making me fall.

The commotion I made caught both the hero and villain attention.

All might had a concerned look before dashing over to me "don't worry young one I'll-" he stop immediately to block a punch to his face by All For One and was a bit surprised by the small scowl on his opponents face "you'll do nothing hero"

He jumped back trying to get to the child but All For One blocked him every time.

They were wrecking the whole place as the roof started to come down I tried to stand but with the new weight of my rig and attachments I could barley find a balance before tumbling over, but I still tried, but I eyed the twos fight warily, I really didn't need to get caught in that.

But I didn't like the way All For One was looking at me, "truly amazing, already taking your first steps." He then jumped away from a torrent of pressurized air that made a whole in the building and looked to an angry face all might

"what did you do to that child" all might growled to him

All for one just chuckled at the question. "Oh, what do every mean all might, is wrong to compliant a child on a milestone achievement" he jumped away from another strike

"WHOS CHILD DID YOU STEAL FROM YOU MONSTER" all might all but yelled at him but all for one looked lightly annoyed

"steal, All Might, I didn't steal from anyone"

"bull-shit you lie"

"on the contrary, I'm telling you a truth" he then pointed to me "that child that you call was nothing but a failed test tubed born deformed flesh that surprisingly showed signs of life" he then walked over to me and I ceased all movement watching him as he approached he stop's just a meter away.

"so did what any scientist would do, I helped it grow, and for 12 months of nurturing it growth and giving it every slight modification to make it better, I created what you could say, the first artificial humane being in history, if that's what you could call her, she was just born today, a special day that you just ruined" he then turned and faced all might who was just glaring

"what are you planning for her" he was getting ready to attack again; his fist were clenched hard and feet ready to dash

All For One looked ready to kick back into fighting as well "oh, something...Evil"

And like that they charged each other again.

While they fought I tried to make sense of what all for one said, I shivered knowing that I was taken from my reality transformed into flesh became a mad man's experiment and to know that I was probably not humane anymore, not with these guns on by back and propeller feet, and that monster wanted me to be evil, to strike fear and terror into the hearts of many innocent people and probable kill more.

The idea sickened me, a fate that I refused to become a reality

Again I tried to stand, with new found determination I put in the effort, ignoring the numbness of my limbs, probably only every being moved for the first time, still I persisted.

Slowly but surely, I found my center as I rose fully.

I was breathing heavily from such a thing, my lungs burned probably not fully developed, but none the less I looked towards were the wielder of One For All and All For One fought and they were still evenly matched

But soon they entered a deadlock, their hands clasping together pushing against each other.

This wouldn't end, they were both evenly matched in strength and speed and their combat skill is about the same, it would all be about how much time they could go for, and that was an area where I believed that all for one would win in, for he was their at the start of the first quirk, he would win.

'that, I cannot allow' with new resole, I heave my guns to target my 12 month tormentor, my hell, my enemy.

Angling and rotating the guns were a simple matter despite it all being so new, the only trouble on my mind was the aim, would my shells hit will they hit All Might such thoughts plagued my mind.

"I wont allow to force that child to a life crime ALL FOR ONE"

"fah, I like to see you try as it seems she decided" they both looked towards me, my cannons were baring in there general location.

All For One grabbed All Might's wrist with an iron holding and not letting go before turning to me

"come child, fire upon your enemy" he yelled to me forcing me to trust that I'd hit him when I'd fire and so.

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM**

The roar of 18 inch cannons deafened the entire building as shells were fired for the first time ever, 9 AP shells flew towards a stunned All might and a grinning All For One.

However the all out of the nine shells that were fired only 4 of them hit there mark and the rest flew over to the over side of what remained of a laboratory and blew through to the other side creating a great explosion.

All Might blinked a few times before checking himself over seeing that he wasn't hit by anything but looking to all for one he could see that the monster of a man had seen better days.

His arms were simply gone one leg barley holding and a chunk of his side hip missing, he let out a sigh before looking directly towards me, as I'd had fallen over from the kick of firing all 3 of my primary guns.

I lost all my strength for what I did but I could help to not care but felt my chest fill with joy and glee for causing so much damage to that monster that I thought that I'd killed him, I did feel sick about taking a life but after what I went through, the pain and darkness enforced upon me by that man, I was just so happy that I started crying.

But celebration had to b put on hold as the we all heard the groaning of the building, soon pieces of the roof started falling down, signalling to the occupants that the whole structure was coming down, as it was not able to hold itself from the strain that was placed on as many supports bean were destroyed and cracked, the whole thing was cumming apart.

Ether way, the building was coming down and I had no strength to move a finger.

'Christ fucking hell is this what I get for sticking my neck out for someone else, if it is, it sucks'

Till I felt big arms scoop me up into an awkward hold, looking up I see All Might with a big smile on his face

"fear not, why because I am here" and with his one liner finished he power jumped through the only opening in the roof and with the rush of air we were through.

I was blinded temporarily by seeing real sun light in ages, but when my eyes settled I was speechless at the view.

Blue sky's all the way to the horizon and lazy white clouds above, I saw around us that it was an urban area with building dotting the surroundings and further away were skyscrapers, looking at our current area I see that the building that collapsed was a sort of where house and outside were numerous police cars, fire trucks and ambulances as well a major crowed and news crews.

We were starting to come I suddenly felt a need to sleep, but I resisted, but I was drained, mentally and physically in a sense, I was tiered from this whole change.

But the further we came down that need continued to grow and we landed my eyes were half shut.

"recovery girl I need you here" All Might yelled out and I saw an old women in a nurse sort of outfit come over, when she got she started instructing all might to set me down on a medical stretcher.

She kissed me on the forehead and then instantly I felt all the pain I was feeling lessen dramatically to a point where they were none-existent. It was the best feeling I'd ever felt.

"dear look here" I looked to Recovery's face and she was giving a comforting smile but I assumed that it was forced or an instinct or training from being a healer.

"I see your having trouble staying awake but please you don't need to, sleep while can nothing terrible will happen, you have my word" I was assured, I knew it would be alright the moment All Might save me, but I didn't want him to leave, I did notice that my small hand were clasping his very bigger ones for dear life, I only tightened it a little getting him to look at me

"will you be there when I wake" I said raspy, I had no water for 12 months so sounded terrible, all might looked at me steadily, glancing at recovery who gave a nod, before his attention was on me smiling even brighter

"of course, you will have me by your side when you wake" he boomed with a laugh, I only felt relieved and allowed my self to give into the need to sleep thus my sight was met with darkness.

 **THIRD POV MAINLY ALL** **MIGHT'S**

He watched the poor girl below him lying down on the medical stretcher fall asleep, he sighed heavily, and thought back a bit, at first when she was aiming her guns at him she would kill him and take to the life of crime with that man, but she didn't, she saved his life, a dept that he repay, but she was also one of his creations.

An artificial human being, the first of her kind and only 1 year old but looking like a 8 or 10 yr. old.

She had no name, no family, no money, and no house to her name, just a creation by an evil man, a man that she shot down brutally.

It was almost ironic, killed by his own creation.

He didn't want to believe that he was dead was looking back at the ruins of the lab he fought in that was collapsed and burning up an inferno made him think that he was truly gone, if he was, then his master and so many other people's lives he had ended were avenged.

But looking at the child further, the first thing he noticed was her Quirk, it looked like a mutation one at that, or it was an intentional mutation.

Feet at the Achilles tendon had metal rotor blades sticking out while perfectly combined with the skin, her back had an rig that extended out into 3 big and 2 small mechanical arms that had 3 big and 2 small cannons on them respectfully.

Her skin tone was heavily tanned despite All For One stating that she hadn't left her tank all her life but yet it was tan, her hair was a bleached ash silver which was exotic look, but her eyes when he saw them were molten gold, overall her appearances was exotic. Hell she even had curves and her breast were bigger than most girls her age, and hips a bit large, all in all he knew for a fact she'd catch a lot of attention.

Standing up he watched as the girl was taken to an ambulance that would be heading to a hospital, he started following remembering that he'd made a promise to be there when she awoke, he was already given the green light by Recovery and she was already in the van loading up the girl.

As he was about to get he took one more glance at the raging fire that consumed the lab, he truly thought he was dead, but he still had a feeling.

Still, stepping into the van he felt it creek a bit as his weight was added, and made his way to a corner seat where close relatives would sit to watch their loved ones as paramedics worked on the patients.

Recovery girl and a medic were checking the girl over as carefully as they could while also working around the girls strange mutation.

He pulled out a phone sending a quick text to the staff of UA of where he be going and that he need ed to talk to them there.

Putting his phone away he sat quietly and watched the new born girl, contemplating on her future and more.

[]

He was now sitting on a chair next the girls bed who had a IV drip hooked in and a pulse monitor on her right pointing finger.

Its been nearly 3 hours.

And in that time while the doctor and recovery checked on doing a full physical for an hour an half, he'd been giving the other patients in the hospital surprise visits, making them cheer and laugh and have the little children play with him as he laughed and smiled brightly while giving them inspiring talks.

They loved it and for him it helped pass the time because recovery let him know that they were done.

So when he heard what recovery told him, he was angry say the least, the girls mutations were only 4 hours old as they been recently augmented on her, that and her blood had all but been replaced by crude oil and her bones were producing more when needed, it was her new blood. They also found that the fluids from the IV drip or food was broken down and restructured into her rig that made miniature shells of different types they also found a catapult rail system in their as well housing 7 mini drones, and her skin was made out of steel but they found it was 407 mm thick but compacted to fit and her weight was over 70 tons.

She was created to fight, and he dared thought that she would have been used to kill him if given time, but thankfully she would not live that fate.

Still though she is still a child, a child that looked like that needed purpose and perhaps maybe become something in life if guided properly.

His thoughts were interrupted as he hared the door opening and in came recovery girl along with Eraershead a lanky looking man with long black wild hair that looked messy and eyes that were sleep deprived, Midnight a very busty women with long black hair back straitened in a way and the principle of UA a white rat walking on two feet with a white suit on and probably one of the smartest people on japan.

Though the rest of the U.A staff weren't here, he assumed that they were busy with teaching their students on the path of a hero.

"I thank you for coming on short notice, but it is the up most dire that you're here." All might said to his closest friends.

"this better be important All Might" shota said in his usual irritated voice "you don't call many emergency's now days, so what is it" he sat down on the only sofa with Midnight joining him and Nezu settled on his lap while recovery took a chair the other, all paying attention to him.

"today, about nearly over four hours ago I found and fought All For One" those 3 words immediate made all occupants tense at the name.

The principle leaned a bit forward and stared heavily at all might "what happened" he spoke, voice had no joy upbeat joy, just a stern front.

"we fought for a while, neither of us gaining nor losing ground, we were evenly matched threw out the whole thing but in end, he met his demise by his own creation" he then turned and gestured to the sleeping child, "she, a 12 month old girl, shot and…killed him."

"you don't sound so sure of yourself" shota said, all might sighed and leaned back into his seat

"he has lived for nearly over 200 years, and in that time, he has schemed and planed and killed many people and gained much power experimented on many innocents turning them into mindless slaves and has stolen many quirks, probably has followers as well, it just…hard to see him finally killed, much less by his own creation"

"I'm sorry but, his own creation, she just looks like a 10 yr. old are you sure that she was a stolen child at a young age, she hardly looks 12 months old" Midnight questioned the age of the girl but Recovery coughed gaining her attention

"I'm afraid not, after many test and re test, I am hundred percent sure, this girl who looks 10, is in fact only 12 months old, I've found her DNA has had an accelerated growth and much modifications have been done that are not reversible least I've found" Nezu then flicked his paws in a revelation

"an artificial human" All Might nodded

"yes, first ever, that man said as much" he said.

All heros were silent after that, their minds thinking of something probably trying to find a solution of how to deal with this new situation.

Though they are interrupted by hearing rustling of cover sheets and a groan.

They turned to see that the artificial human in question was stirring to awake.

 **yeah something that i came up with also expect random uploads at any time ether 3 weeks from now or a month sorry if it annoys you but i have a life**


End file.
